sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperlution syndrome
Description The Hyperlution Syndrome is a disease that was discovered on Doolarosus, nine years prior to the war with the Xaraothians. The disease is able to manipulate the DNA and anatomic structure of any organism in an incredible rapid rate by either the disease itself or the user’s will. In other words, the disease is able to "shape-shift" the user to whatever the user desires it to change into. It can also be highly contagious if the current user wishes for it to spread as well. Factors that cause the disease to infect people is unknown, but there are very few theories that have come about. The most popular speculation is that the disease itself, is an insect that enters a host from a certain entry point, such as the mouth or open a wound. It then waits within the blood stream and slowly dissolves in its own gasses, causing the blood to have a much thicker reddish look, thus allowing it to alter the DNA of the host. No one is certain of what the bug looks like, which makes it a mere hypothesis of how the disease began. Users Cory the doodle History Not much is known as to where the disease initinally originated from. It was discovered after a crew of reported discovered what they described as, "a pool of thick red liquid", located inside of a small corner of the city's sewage system. Since then, a history of people infected by the disease continued until Cory the Doodle, the current chosen user, escaped from Doolarotto. The people of Doolarosus are an evolutionary focused race, so the Doodles believed that Hyperlution Sydrome (or abbreviated as "HS disease" for short), would cause horrific catastrophes to their society such as disrupting their natural order or weaken the structure of Doolarotto. It was made a top priority to neturalize anyone that was infected with the disease in hopes that it would not spread. Although, this did not stop it from spreading somehow, they still believe it is the sole way to stop it. This has led to the death of roughly 243,000 accused infected citizens, causing a large ripple in the government and the instability of the people. When Cory developed with the disease at a young age, he was able to hide it long enough for it to fully develop in his system, allowing him to wield the disease in present times. As you would guess, the security of the city increased, in attempts to kill the infected Doodle, but he escaped before they were able to. Since that day, Cory escaped, barely many citizens would evolve properly due to paranoia of Cory returning. This is the reason why cartoons nowadays are not as good as they were in the past. Requirements/Prerequisites The power's only requirement is to fully work is the amount of stamina the user has. HS disease can appear in any sort of form depending on the user’s mental state. For example, you can’t shape-shift, but you can become indestructible if the requirements are met. These "different forms" of the same power are represented by the personality of the user, and are categorized using the astrological calendar (or "horoscope" for short) to determine what they are capable of. The most common power of all the users is the ability to regenerate and shape-shift, but both of which are determined by the user's mindset. All different uses of the powers are determined by the "Internal and External fighting sets". The'' Internal Fighting Set'' is mainly focused on the body and is used mainly for shape-shifting or environmental adaption. Users use great amounts of stamina and their main weapon is their body itself. This is determined based on their astrological sign. Users cannot change other people's appearances, opposed to their counterparts. The astrological signs to come with this set include: Aries, Taurus, Leo, Virgo, and Sagittarius. The'' External Fighting Set'' is mainly focused on not the body itself, but the blood inside of it. Users are able to use their blood as a weapon, as well as a tool to have supportive properties such as healing others, and even themselves. Users also have the ability to "command" to be highly acidic. Users are able to "change" a person's appearance by "grabbing them", an ability that their counterpart lacks. Users of The External Fighting Set ''use less stamina, but they are generally weaker in body strength than the ''Internal Fighting Set. ''The astrological signs that come with this set include: Capricorn, Libra, Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces, and Aquarius. There is only one astrological sign that has the capabilities of both users, it is unknown why this is possible, it is believed that through evolution and in the future that the other signs may be capable of this as well, but Gemini is the only astrological sign that is capable of being either set of choice. Significant Variants Below is a list of capabilities for both ''Fighting Sets ''located with the Hyperlution Syndrome: ''Internal Fighting Set Abilities:' Those who fall under '''''Aries can transform stress and impacted pain into strength for more physical damage. Requirements include stamina in order to take in the energy, as well as releasing it. Those who fall under Taurus can become "invincible" (or close to it), by hardening their physical body in order to block damage. Those who fall under Leo ''have the ability to subliminally adapt to any enviornment or environmental hazard that may challenge them, this can be done simply by instinct. Those who fall under ''Virgo are able to use less stamina than the other users of the Internal Fighting Set. Virgos senses are heightened dramatically, which allow them to pick up very small details with ease. Those who fall under Sagittarius have incredible accuracy and can "stretch" their body to a certain size or limit. Their accuracy depends on the user's personal stamina, this is because it is used to control their mental focus and eyesight, as well as their ability to "stretch". External Fighting Set Abilities: Those who fall under Capricorn can "switch bodies" with another by simply by grabbing them. Those who fall under Libra are able to unleash their blood in the form of a gas. As a result of this ability, they use the most stamina out of the External Fighting Set. Those who fall under Cancer are able to manipulate the hormones and emotions of any other user, including themselves. Those who fall under Scorpio '''''can copy the abilities of others through genetic and "aura signature" mimicking. They can also change their appearance (it is unknown whether this is simply by will or if it includes use of immense stamia. Those who fall under Pisces are able to find weak points of foes, mentally and physically, simply by touching them. Those who fall under Aquarius'' can gather massive amounts of information continuously by draining others of it. This allows them to collect memories of others and even allows them to manipulate them (to an extent). Internal / External Fighting Set Abilities: Those who fall under ''Gemini have the rare opportunity to be either of ''External Fighting Set ''or '''''Internal Fighting Set. Gemini can form anything as a solid or a liquid with the usage of their own blood. How they switch between power sets are determined by the person’s emotions or personality. Weak Points Other than the fact the disease can only work with the use of stamina, the only real weakpoints it is known to have are based on the user's weaknesses. Sometimes, the disease can also bring various weaknesses to the user depending on how they use the ability. For instance, someone that regenerates too often can become more sensitive to injury. Regardless, the disease focuses mainly on the user's weaknesses, and disease caused by the Hyperlution Syndrome itself. Drawbacks Below is a list of Pros and Cons involved in being infected with the Hyperlution Syndrome: Pros: ''' - The Hyperlution Syndrome can infect anyone. - No deaths have been confirmed so far; it is speculated that the disease itself cannot kill you. - The ability of shape-shifting is only limited by a user's own mental restrictions and creativity. - Those capable of regeneration can survive fatal wounds that would otherwise kill a person. - The disease itself is very adaptable. - The disease itself has no known weaknesses currently. '''Cons: '-' Gemini, Cancer, Libra, and Aries are the only known astrological signs to have regeneration properties. '''- '''Some users may face more energy drain than others. - Leo has little to no control over their adapation ability. This will quickly drain energy is used too much. - Gemini and Scorpio are the only "full" shape-shifters. - Aries is the only astrological sign to use stress to advantage. - If the user is mentally unstable, their abilities would be as well. Some cases may case limitations. - There is an injection for the disease that was designed to kill the user in merely 10 seconds. - It takes a long period of time to fully develop in a user's system. Sometimes even a lifetime. - Shape-shifting requires stamina to take a different form. - The disease may amplify your own weaknesses, while not causing none on its own. Credits This artical was created by Doodleking400 with the help of DLeonMagnus, who was kind enough to provide assistance in correcting the artical's sentence structure and grammar. My appreciation to her and her kind work. Category:Guides/Advice